Did You Even Care?
by Simple Sparkle Shine
Summary: Yumi and Ulrich used to be the best of friends, until high school was set to tear them apart. Now that they're Sophomores, Ulrich is a playboy. Yumi feels alone. Can they be best friends again? Or more? Or will they be torn apart for good? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Yumi Pov.

_Ulrich Stern and I have been best friends since we were in grade school. We were practically inseparable. We helped each other when we had family problems or we needed a shoulder to cry on. We kept no secrets from each other because what's friendship without trust? I trusted him and he trusted me. Nothing could have stopped our friendship and nothing ever will..._

**That's what I always believed. It seemed so easy to believe it. But, as we got into high school, it became harder and harder to even hope for it. Ulrich and I grew apart. It made me want to cry that I lost my best friend because of high school. It was probably the most stupidest thing you could lose a best friend for. But, it happened. **

**When it was only the first 2 weeks of school, Ulrich and I did everything we could to stay close together. But, almost every jock in the school, literally, pulled him away from me. After that, we barely ever saw each other. I always waited for him but, he never showed up. It's was if he never existed in my life...**

**I always hope that Ulrich and I could become the friends we were before we even went to high school...**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

(Still Yumi P.O.V.)

I walk to the bus stop and see my two new best friends, Aelita and Amber waving at me.

Aelita was wearing denim jeans with a light pink and white stripped shirt, a white aeropostale sweater over it and pink converse. Her natural wavy pink hair, flowing past her shoulders only added on to her beauty.

Amber was wearing a jean skirt going mid-thigh that showed off her athletic legs. Her top was light blue and had 'Hollister' written across the chest and her shoes were white. Her light brown hair flowed, with small curls at the ends.

I had on a black shirt and black skinny jeans with black and grey checkered vans. I also sported black nails and my hair was tied up in a small headband.

I smile and wave back, continuing to walk towards them. Once I reach them, they are babbling away about guys. Typical.

"Don't you think William is so hot?," Amber squealed like a 7 year old that's had too much sugar.

"Aren't you dating Theo, though?," Aelita asks, in her innocent voice.

"Yeah. So? "

"Never mind"

"Do you guys have anything else to talk about besides guys?"I ask, annoyed. Guys was a touchy topic for me.

"Yumi, you have to let that go already. Ulrich is an insensitive jerk for not even bothering to try to stay in touch with you."Aelita rests her hand on my shoulder.

"But he's a hot insensitive jerk,"Amber emphasizes.

Aelita and I glare at Amber for being so inconsiderate.

"Right. Right. Sorry!"Amber put her hands up in defence.

Just then, the city/school bus arrives, saving Amber from getting her butt kicked. Hard.

We hop onto the non-crowded bus, paying 2.25 dollars for all of us and stand in the middle of the bus, holding onto the poles for balance. This is one of the reasons I liked city buses. They don't make you sit down.

"Yumi, it's a new year. What happened between you and Ulrich was last year. Isn't it time to start out fresh?" Aelita nudged me as the bus made a turn, almost making me fall into some guy's lap.

"Sorry, Yumi." Aelita blushes.

Amber tries to hold back the urge to giggle but, can't. I glare at both of them.

I sigh and answer Aelita's question" I really want to start out fresh but, Ulrich and I have been best friends too long for me to just move on."

Aelita just nods and puts on a smile that was contagious. I smiled back. Aelita was always like that. She could make anyone smile, no matter how upset the person was.

We step off the bus and onto school grounds...where I lost my best friend. Unfortunately, Amber and Aelita saw me ready to cry.

"Yumi, don't cry. He isn't worth it."Amber rubs my back.

"Your right. He isn't"I wipe my eyes and fake a smile.

"Don't fake smiles, Yumi" Aelita shook her finger at me like I was a little girl and she was my mom.

"Fine"I sighed and walked towards the front of the office, where all the other students who didn't get their schedules during the summer, were receiving their schedules.

I got in line with Aelita and Amber right behind me. In about a minute, we were at the front of the line. We told the secretary our first and last names and our grade, and waited as she printed our schedules from the computer. She handed to them us and helped the next person.

Once we were outside of the office, we compared schedules.

We didn't have all our classes together, but I sort of suspected that. Thankfully I had classes with at least one of them in each class.

"You guys just had to be smart,"Amber complained, as we walked .

Aelita and I rolled our eyes.

"Stop whining. You just have one class without us," I pointed out.

We continued to talk about our schedules on our way to the benches that faced the entrance school. The guys were already there. Or should I say boyfriends. Once we made it to the benches, Aelita greets her boyfriend, Odd, with a usually kiss on the cheek, before he wrapped his arms around her. Amber greets Theo with a full make-out session.

When I look at Aelita and Amber, I always wonder why I'm one of their best friends. I mean, they're the most popular girls in school, dating the most popular jocks. In sophomore, of course. I'm not popular at all. I'm always the one to get picked on just because I wear black. People call me all kinds of crap and start rumors that I do witchcraft. Assholes!

I take a seat next to my friend, Jeremie, who is staring at Aelita. It was so easy to tell when Jeremie liked someone.

"Jeremie?"I wave my hand in front of him" I think you might want to blink, Einstien."

He blinks 3 times and turns his head to face me, letting a small smile crawl up to his lips . I smile back and look at his laptop, that was ready to fall off Jeremie's lap any second. Jeremie turns his attention away from me to grab his laptop just in time, and shuts it closed.

He looks back at me ,"Hey Yumi. What did you do over the summer?"

I stare at him in disbelief ,"You're kidding, right? You, Amber, and Aelita were pratically living at my house."

"That's true"He grins from ear to ear.

I look away for a moment and spot Ulrich hovering over a pretty, faced girl with clothes that made her look like a stupid hooker. Her back was against the wall as Ulrich pressed his hand against the wall and leaning into her. He whispered something to her that made her giggle all crazy. Then he stood up straight and started to walk in this direction!

I saw him look at me with his chocolate brown eyes...almost...like...he was sincere. I turned away from him and stared at my shoes.

"Hey, Theo. Done with your little toy?"I heard him say in a mischievious voice. I was wrong.

I glared at the ground as my fists tightened.

"Excuse me?"I heard Amber's voice darken.

"Don't worry. You'll have a turn with me later."Ulrich teased.

It made me angrier that Ulrich was saying things to Amber. Sure Amber dates a lot of guys, but pass that, there's a lot of good qualities that Amber has. But, it also made me sad that Ulrich was them.

"Ulrich, quit being a jerk!" Theo yelled.

"Well excuse me for offering something you never can, "Ulrich argued back.

"Oh? And whats that?"Theo clenched his teeth.

"Sex,"Ulrich stated.

I was ready to blow up. It's one thing to ignore me, but it's a whole other issue when you talk about that to my friends. I shot up and punched Ulrich right in the nose. He stumbled backwards, but regained balance. I took a deep breath,and I realized what I just did. I looked up to Ulrich. I did something I never thought I would have to do to Ulrich. I hit him.

I stepped backwards then turned around and ran to the forest. My safe place to cry.

**

* * *

**Good or Bad? REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**To tell you guys the truth, I was sort of planning for this to just be a one shot, but then you guys asked for a second chapter so I kept on typing. Hope it's good.**

* * *

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

**I ran deep into the forest, my tears sliding down my disgusting pale face. I kept running as far as I could. Suddenly, everything turned into a blur. I trip over my feet;I fall face first. Pain shoots through my body. I try to slide backwards, bit by bit, and lean against an old redwood tree. My tears continue to race their way down.**

**I take out my diary and open it to a clean page.**

_Diary,_

_I feel like such a jerk. I punched Ulrich square in the face. I never felt so upset for punching anyone before. Maybe it's the fact I have never had to punch anyone before and it was Ulrich I punched. I always had good control over my actions, but Ulrich just kept pushing pass my limits...scratch that. I shouldn't be blaming anyone but myself. I was the one that lost control. I'm a 100 percent sure Aelita and Amber would have denied most of what I said right now. They would have said it really is Ulrich's fault and I was the most nicest girl in the world. I know this b/c they say it to me almost everyday. B/c I always throw my misery at them. They don't know it really is my fault._

_Insecure,  
Yumi_

**I shut my dairy and shove it back into my backpack, along with the pen. I check my cell for the time and see that I have missed first period. I didn't really care. It was the first day of school and most people usually skipped the first week of school anyways.**

**But, I also received about 25 messages, all from Aelita and Amber. I wasn't really in the mood to respond back to all of the messages to tell them I was all right. Though, it was nice they cared so much for me. They're like my real family, unlike the family I have at home. But, that's not important right now.**

**I stood up and, surprisingly, I felt no pain. Only the pain of my heart breaking into small little pieces.**

**I secured my backpack, then began to wander my way back to school. Light streamed from the holes of the redwood trees. Birds chirped, delightfully, as they soared between the branches of the trees. The grass beneath my combat boots, looked bright green and plushy, as if someone lived here and took care of the forest. Everything was so peaceful and relaxing, I felt like I was in a fairytale story.**

**"Yumi!"I heard someone yell. A girl's voice.**

**"Yumi! Come on! Answer us!"This time I heard Amber's voice.**

**"Yumi! It's Aelita and Amber here only!"The other girl's voice was Aelita's.**

**I was shocked and pleased they missed class to look for me. Well, I wasn't that shocked, Amber missed class.**

**"I'm over here!" I yelled back to them.**

**I heard footsteps getting louder and louder, until they came to an abrupt stop.**

**"Yumi! Finally we found you!"Aelita sighed in relief.**

**"Damn, Yumi! You can run! You almost made me turn as white as my ass!" Amber breathed unevenly.**

**I rolled my eyes" Sorry. I love you guys."**

**They looked at each other and then, hugged me tight. I hugged them back.**

**"Well, looks like everything is ok. How about we ditch school today and head to my pool. It's still pretty hot,"Amber suggests.**

**"I would like to go for swim,"Aelita admits.**

**Did I mention Aelita and Amber are rich too? Aelita's dad is an extremely talented inventor while her mom is a real estate agent. Amber's dad is also an inventor working side by side with Aelita's father. They both live in houses on a private beach. The houses are made of glass too! And if that isn't enough, they both have their own indoor pool, limo and theater. Me? I just have a simple 2 story house with 3 bedrooms, 1 living room, 3 bathrooms and 1 kitchen.**

**It's so weird to have them as my friends. If you compare me to them. You would think I came from a garbage can. But, yet, they still love and care for me like family. They treat me like their younger sister sometimes, even though I'm older.**

**"I want to, but if my parent's find out I missed a day of school. I'm dead,"I tell them.**

**"Don't worry. I'll totally handle it. I'm really good at convincing,"Amber tried to reassure me.**

**"I don't know,"I still didn't feel 100 percent safe.**

**"Yumi. You're not going to class and that's that. Besides, you need a a change of scenery."Amber rest her hand on her hip.**

**"Yeah, Yumi. Your parents' fighting is not helping you at all. Or your brother. I remember when Amber and I slept over, Hiroki couldn't take the yelling and screaming and cut himself with a razor blade." Aelita reminded me.**

**I cringed at the memory; Aelita apologized.**

**"Hey, Yumi. How about you stay at my house. Your brother can, too. I'm sure he and my brother, Alex will have fun playing video games together." Amber suggests.**

**I was really tempted to say yes on that. It was true. I needed to be from the yelling and arguing and so did Hiroki.**

**"I'll ask," was all I said.**

**They sighed and hooked their arms with mine. We ditched school and Amber called her limo driver. In 10 minutes, he came and we jumped into the limo. Once he started to drive, Amber rambled on about how we should go shopping after and buy me new and totally hot clothes. Aelita and I tried to stop her, but it was like trying to stop a tsunami from drowning an entire state.**

**Once we arrived and Amber's mansion of glass, Aelita went next door to her house to get her swim suit. Fortunately, Amber had at least 50 swimsuits to choose from and she was nice enough to let me have the one I chose. I tried to convince her I would just borrow, but she wouldn't have it.**

**In the end, I chose a black bikini clip-on that had a red rose on the right side of the bikini top. It slipped on perfectly. Amber also wore a bikini that was a baby blue. Star shaped diamonds dotted the bikini. Aelita came back to Amber's house, wearing a one piece that looked like a two piece from the back. Her swimsuit was a light pink that had golden rings form a belt around the waist. Over that, she wore a jean skirt and a white tankie with white tennis shoes. She also had white glasses and her hair tied in a high ponytail.**

**"Damn, Aelita. You look hot!"Amber made a sizzling sound as she touched her ass.**

**Aelita and I laughed at Amber making her grin like a dork.**

**"So are we going swimming or what?"I asked them.**

**"DUH!"They yelled.**

**We ran to the indoor pool and jumped right in. Aelita stripped down to her bikini first, before jumping in. We splashed each other and raced from the end of the pool to the other side. When we finished, we all sat atop the edge of the pool. **

**"Yumi, you should really join the swim team this year. You're really fast."Amber nudges me. I nudge back.**

**"Yeah. You're sure to beat the record for fastest swimmer"Aelita adds.**

**I thought for a second and nodded,"Okay. I'll join the swim team."**

**Amber and Aelita started squealing.**

**"This is so cool. "Amber continued,"You'll get to see hot guys and their 6-pack. O-M-G"**

**"Oh hey! Did you see that hot red dress at the mall. It's so cute,"I tried to stir Amber a bit.**

**"Nice try, Yumi. I know you're trying to avoid the subject. I'm not that stupid, you know."said Amber.**

**I sigh, knowing I was never really good at making people talk about something else.**

**"Ulrich is just one guy. Forget about him already,"Aelita almost yelled.**

**"Easy for you to say. You never lost a best friend."I mumbled.**

**"No. I haven't,"She admits,"And I want to keep it that way."**

**We both look at each other, our mouths curling into smiles.**

**"Oh-kay. This is getting a little bit too sappy for my style."Amber interrupts.**

**She stands up and jumps into the pool like a cannonball, splashing Aelita and I. **

**"Amber watch it!"I shout back at her.**

**"Oops,"looking all innocent.**

**I roll my eyes and slide back into the pool. Aelita follows in after me. After another half an hour of swimming, we all decide to shower off and go shopping. ****Aelita showered in the guestroom's bathroom while I showered in Amber's bathroom. Amber continued to swim until either Aelita or I finished showering. Again, Amber let me pick clothes to wear from her closet. After my shower, I browsed through Amber's clothes. I borrowed her black flare jeans, black tank top but I had on my own black checkered vans. My hair was still wet, but beginning to turn into waves. **

**I came back down the stairs and into the indoor pool. Apparently Aelita wasn't done because Amber was still swimming.**

**"Amber!"I called to her.**

**She looked up at me and had this disapproving look on her face. I was confused, but she didn't answer. She came out of the pool, dried herself, and beckoned me to follow her upstairs. She lead me back into her bright ocean blue room and into the closet, which was the size of my bedroom.**

**"What?"I said.**

**"You look gross."Her nose wrinkled as she examined me.**

**"Oh, thanks."I said, sarcasticly.**

**"Don't take it personally, but you got those clothes from a pile I was going to charity."Amber said.**

**"And?"I urge her to go on.**

**"Yumi. _This_ is why _we _are going shopping for _you_."She points at me.**

**I kept quiet.**

**"Here. Um... just sit on the bed and I'll pick out your clothes." She ushers me out of the closet and slams the door.**

**About 15 minutes later, Amber comes out holding a black and red plaid dress . I had to admit, I liked it.**

**"Um...Amber?"I stare at the dress.**

**"It's gorgeous, right?"Amber grins"And it's totally you, Yumi. try it on."**

**Amber hands me the dress and turns around. I stripped of the clothes I was wearing and slipped on the spaghetti strap dress. It was perfect. The dress hugged me in all the right places and went mid-thigh. I told Amber to turn around and she gasped.**

**"You look awesome!"she exclaimed.**

**That's when Aelita showed up,"Hey guys. Nice dress, Yumes."**

**"Thanks",I flash my teeth.**

**"Amber, I need to tell you something,"Aelita turns serious all of a sudden.**

**"Okay", Amber rest both her hands on her hips.**

**"Outside",Aelita beckons to the door.**

**"Why not?"Amber walks outside the room with Aelita, closing the door on their way out.**

**I felt hurt Aelita wouldn't include me as well, but I didn't want to dwell on it too much. I trusted Aelita and Amber more than anything.**

**I looked at my reflection in the mirror on the wall. For some reason, when I looked at this dress, I felt stupid. A wannabe. I sighed and slouched on the bed. 5 seconds later, Amber and Aelita come back into the room. ****They looked between nervous and giggly.**

**"Yumi? How do you feel about going to a party?"They smiled, nervously.**

**"A party?"**

* * *

Okay so Yumi is a really shy person when it comes to socializing with people from or school or anyone that she doesn't know. So a party with people she's not comfortable with , freaks her out. She's only herself with Amber, Aelita and Jeremie. that's why they are nervous about asking Yumi.

So you got the extended story you wanted. Now REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't think I can handle another embarrassment," I declined.

Memories of previous parties replayed in my mind. I sat on Amber's bed and buried my head in one of her fluffy pillows. I couldn't find the ability to speak.

"I told you we should have kept quiet,"Aelita murmured to Amber.

"But, we would have had to tell her sooner or later. You think I was going to lie to her?"Amber tried to reason.

"Yumi?"Aelita slides her hand up and down my back to soothe me.

I twisted my head slightly to look Aelita's usually bright and cheerie face.

"You don't have to come with us if you don't want to. You know that,right?"She reminded me.

I give her a simple nod and drown myself back into the pillow.

"What's wrong now, Yumes?" Amber asks, worried.

I knew something was really irritating me about these parties. I was beginning to think the populars were only throwing parties to humiliate me and ruin me for the rest of my life. I was getting sick of it.

"It's just that, if I go to the party, I will be humiliated again. But if I don't go, it's like I'm letting the other populars know they succeeded,"I explained to them.

"Succeeded in letting the humiliation get to you?" Aelita asked in disbelief.

I nodded my head again."I don't know what to do. Either way, they win."

The room became quiet; only our breathing could be heard.

"I have an idea!"Amber squealed with delight.

"There's a shock,"I heard Aelita mutter. I couldn't help giggle.

Amber ignored Aelita and went on with her _brilliant_ 'idea',"If you looked like a popular and not you, maybe they won't tease you anymore."

"What are you saying?"I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not trying to say you're ugly or anything Yumi,"Amber holds her hands in front of her in defence."I'm just saying that if we gave you a whole new look, they'll end the stupid stunts. You'll be considered more than the girl wearing black.""

I thought about Amber's suggestion,"It can't hurt to try."

Aelita looked at me like I was a UFO,"You can't be serious, Yumi! You're actually going to listen to _Amber_?!"

"Relax, Aelita. I am only recommending it. I'm open for any other ideas,"I said.

"You can go, looking like yourself, and Amber, the guys, and I will have your back."She said.

"Yeah, um, last time you said that, Yumi ended up looking like a clown with gravy all over,"Amber pointed out.

"It took weeks to take out that gravy out of my hair, too!"I added.

"All right! But, there are other methods besides Amber's,"Aelita crosses her arms and frowned.

We looked at each other, then Amber squealed again,"Ok!It's settled! My plan it is!"

Amber set out all her hair products, curlers, straighteners, make-up kits, hair-dye, and other stuff I wasn't sure I really wanted to know about, in front of her dressing mirror.

"That looks like a lot of stuff, Amber,"I gulped.

"Don't do anything extreme,Amber,"Aelita orders,"I'm going back to my house to change."

"You're leaving me alone with _that_?"I almost yelled at her.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in an a few,"She reassured me."See ya!"

Aelita leaves,causing me to fearing for my life.

"Hey, Yumi?"Amber called from the bathroom."Will your mom care if I change your hair up a bit?"

"No, not really. She wouldn't even notice if I came home with a fin and 3 eyes,"I sighed.

"But, you doubt she won't allow you and your brother to sleep over?"Amber tilted her head in confusion as she exited from the bathroom with an armful of towels.

I wasn't really sure how to answer,"It's...complicated."

"All right,"Amber lets the topic rest;I sigh in relief.

Amber set the towels on the edge of her bed, before she examined me from different angles. It sort of made me feel nude like Vanessa Ann Hudgens when her naked pictures were all over the Internet.

"Um...what are you doing?"I finally asked her.

"I'm trying to decide what to do,"She said as she continued to tilt her head side to side.

I stood as still as possible, staring at my vans, and waited for Amber.

"I've got it!"Amber exclaims, thrusting me into a chair.

Amber wrapped a dark blue towel on my shoulders, like a salon, and clipped the ends together. She sprayed mist, restoring the wetness in my hair. Before amber begun snipping away at my hair, she pulled out my Twilight book from my backpack and gave it to me to read. I was so caught up in the book, I didn't realize Amber finished my hair.

"Do you like it? You like it. I can tell. I mean, who _wouldn't_ like one of my creations?"Amber talked so fast I couldn't comprehend her.

I blinked a few times, shocked at my own appearance. I didn't even look like me! I combed my new, thin, layered hair with my fingers. It felt softer and lighter than usual.

"What did you do to my hair?"I was impressed and I'm sure she could have heard it in my voice.

"Oh, nothing special. Just a little Sun Silk,"She said."Now sit back down. I got to do your make-up."

She stole a peek at the clock and went into total panic mode.

"Oh My God! It's already 3! And the party starts at 7!!"Amber fanned herself as if shes sweating a ton.

I rolled my eyes,"Relax, Amber. We have time."

"Are you joking?!"She screams into my ear,"I need more time! I don't like to rush my art!"

"Just finish my make-up and Aelita can pick out my clothes when she comes back,"I assured her.

"Right! Okay, then,"Amber tried to relax and fix my complexion.

I noticed Amber would glance at her clock when she thought I wasn't looking. She would become tense and have to start all over again. Aelita arrived just as Amber finished doing my make-up. She was wearing a pink halter dress that went mid-thigh and matching flip flops and purse. Her hair was straightened, making her look like a goddess. I knew Odd would be drooling more than usual tonight.

"Okay, um, Aelita - you pick out Yumi's clothes for her. I really have to get myself ready now,"Amber rushed into the bathroom and slams the door.

I'd forgotten Amber was still wearing her swim suit. She spent so much time working on me, I hadn't given her time to take a shower and change out of her swim suit.

"Okay, Yumi. just sit on the bed and I will pick out your clothes. Please don't be mad if you don't like the clothes," Aelita begged before vanishing into the closet.

A few moments later, Aelita came out with clothes I never imagined of wearing in my entire life. They were too bright and too low cut. Not my style.

"No way! Uh-uh! I am so not wearing those!"I declined.

"Just try them on, please?"Aelita put on her puppy face and begged.

It was hard to resist Aelita when she was like this. But I had to try. I looked away but when I glanced back at her, I gave in.

"Okay, fine,"I grumbled in defeat.

"Thank you, Yumi!"Aelita hugged me and shoved a set of clothes to wear.

I muttered something too low for Aelita to catch as I dragged my shoulders into the closet to change. When I came back out, Aelita criticized and judged on whether or not I should wear it. She gave it a no and threw me a new set of clothes. It went like this through 4 outfits until Aelita agreed on a light blue halter top, denim mini shorts and matching blue ballet flats.

I kept tugging at the end of my shorts to cover more of my long legs. But Aelita would slap my hands every time I pulled even a little bit. I finally gave up.

I sat next to Aelita on the bed and listened to her talk about the party. Every now and then, she would remind me not to worry. Soon, Amber came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe and wet hair.

"It takes you 45 minutes to take shower?"I said, watching as she dried her hair with a blowdrier.

"Not usually. I just didn't want to smell like pool water,"She flips her hair, allowing the blowdrier to evaporate any wetness.

"So who else is going to the party?"I wanted to be prepared.

"The usual people,"Aelita said.

'Oh,"was all that came out of my mouth.

"Again, Yumi. You have nothing to worry about,"Aelita rested her hand on my shoulder and flashed a contagious smile.

"And if people aren't stunned by your new and outrageously hot look, which I highly doubt, we can always leave,"Amber had finished drying her hair; It had turned naturally wavy.

"That just brings me back to letting them win."

"Let's just stopping talking about the party right now. It will only cause us to be uptight and stressed,"Aelita commands.

She was right. If I was going to the party, I wanted to be happy and having a great time instead of grumpy and always wanting to go home.

"Hey, are you guys hungry?"I asked, randomly.

"Yeah, but we can eat at the party- oops,"Aelita slipped.

"Nice,"Amber commented.

"Are you almost done, Amber?"I felt slightly irritated.

"No! I need to pick out my outfit!"She snapped.

"How does that take long?"I complained.

"Well, _excuse_me for trying to look absolutely gorgeous!"

"But, you always do, Amber."

Her tightened face loosened until a smile was visible,"Thanks, Yumi."

I returned the gesture.

For about 2 hours we criticized Amber's outfit's like Aelita did with me. It was more fun and dramatic because Amber was the model. Amber ended up wearing a white lacy angel top with a denim skirt and white flip flops. As always, Amber looked gorgeous.

"Oh I forgot!"Amber went back into the closet and came out carrying an icy blue, plaid purse and a Louis Vuitton purse.

She handed me the blue purse and stuffed her own with her cell phone, her wallet, and a small make-up kit. I went inside my backpack and took out my cell to put in the purse Amber was lending me.

"By the way, I forgot to ask. Why is the party on a Monday?"I always thought parties happened on Fridays and Weekends.

"We're not really sure,"Aelita admitted.

"Yeah. People just pick a random day,"Amber shrugged.

They left it at that and walked to the front of the house where, surprisingly, a limo was waiting for us. We hopped in as the limo driver opened the door. Soon, we would be at the party and my humiliation would end.

* * *

Here's the chapter. Sorry. I'm feeling extremely lazy. Nicole and I and a few other people were at a pool at a friend's house most of the time. Okay, my boyfriend's house, but shhh! My dad would freak if he found out I was at a guy's house. He would freak even more if he found out I had a boyfriend! So yeah. Uh, Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole Speaking!!: I know Jamie started this but don't you want her to continue you and make it super duper LONG?? I do. Which is why I'm gonna help update. Hurray! Which MEANS this is NOT the last chapter HURRAYY!!(This is where you cheer too)

* * *

When we arrived at the party, my stomach churned. I was nervous; embarrassment was already eating me alive. But, Aelita and Amber were there, assuring me that I was safe. We walked onto the long driveway of, yet, another mansion. It looked more like the White House. Amber pressed the doorbell, alerting someone to answer it. The door swung open, revealing William Dunbar.

"Hey Amber. Hey Aelita. Hey..."William looked at me in a way that made my skin crawl underneath my clothes.

"William, it's Yumi,"Aelita reminded him.

"Yumi?!"William exclaimed, clearly shocked."Wow! You look HOT!"

I blushed a deep crimson,"Thanks."

"Well, are you going to let us in, or are you gonna stare at Yumi's totally amazing hotness?"Amber teased.

"Huh? Oh right! Come on in,"William moved to the side, allowing us entrance.

I smiled at William, but he was staring at my chest. _Pervert._

Before I could even glance around the mansion, my two friends pulled me to a corner.

"Okay, Yumi. Don't stutter or blush into a tomato. Be calm and relaxed. Don't laugh so hard that stuff comes out of your nose. And make small talk,"Amber commanded.

"Yes ma'am,"I saluted, jokingly. Amber sent a glare pass me; I just smiled innocently.

"Don't worry, Yumi. We'll be here if you need us,"Aelita reassured me for what seemed like the hundreth time.

"But, it seems like you won't need us after all,"Amber sighed, depressingly."William looked ready to pee his pants at the sight of you."

I had to agree. It was obvious William was taken away by my new apearance.

"All right. Let's just go find your boys,"I said, stopping them from saying anymore on the subject.

But as we searched around, I got uncomfortable stares from guys that used to prank me all the time. They would wink or if they were close enough, they would pat my ass. Can you say perverted? Finally, we found Theo and Odd in what seemed like a living room sitting on the different couches, talking with other guys.

"Hey babe,"Theo greeted Amber with a light kiss. I was about to roll my eyes, but instead my mouth curved into a smile.

"Hey cutie,"Amber flashed a flirty smile.

"If your planning something, Amber, please keep it rated G,"I said, jokingly.

"Whatever, Yumi,"I could imagine her rolling her eyes at me.

That made every guy who happened to hear Amber, stare at me in complete shock.

"Yumi?!"Odd yelled."You mean, YUMI?!"

"Odd! Stop yelling. you're attracting weird looks from everyone,"Aelita hissed.

"Yes, Odd,"I sighed,"It's me. Yumi Ishiyama. The girl who wears black is-"

"A total wannabe,"An anonoying high-pitched voice, interuppted me.

"What do you want, Sissi?"I spat.

* * *

Jamie SPEAKING:Yes, I know it was the shortest chapter I've ever writtne but at least it's no longer the last chapter. Right? I decided to make it long again because you guys asked. I'm being nice here. REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

1,174 hits. 11 favs. 16 alerts.

* * *

_"Yes, Odd,"I sighed,"It's me. Yumi Ishiyama. The girl who wears black is-"_

_"A total wannabe,"An annoying high-pitched voice, interrupted me._

_"What do you want, Sissi?"I spat._

Sissi Delmas is the school's Queen of Dorks. She thinks she's the world's most precious asset, next to diamonds. Talk about stupid. She even got plastic surgery to make her breasts larger. She also happens to be the most disgusting slut of the Principal. Sometimes I feel sorry for him, but, then again, I'm also thankful I'm not her sister. Or related to her in any way.

It didn't shock me that she saw right through my phony look. After all, I was always her first victim since she met Ulrich and I the first day of 7th grade. She was obsessed with Ulrich from the beginning and she thought I was in the way of getting him to be her boyfriend. Even though she knows I no longer stand beside Ulrich as a friend, she continues to ruin my life.

"Oh nothing really. Just wanted to let you know how pathetic your attempt to look hot like me,"Sissi smirked,resting her hand on her hip.

I almost fell on the floor, laughing when she said 'hot like me'. I knew for a fact, nobody ever wanted to date her, except her two nerds, Herb and Nicholas.

Amber spoke up for me," If it's so pathetic, then why do you think all the guys are drooling at her feet?"

I took a glance around and found that Amber was right. Girls were trying to receive attention from their boyfriends but all their eyes were on me. I shuddered as chill crawled down my spine.

"Please! They're looking at me!"She scoffed.

"You want to bet on that?"Aelita stood beside Amber and me.

Sissi smiled, smugly,"I'd rather bet on who could get the most dates in a month."

What?! Was she crazy?! Why am I even asking? Of course, she is! I couldn't take that bet. No way! How am I possibly going to get more dates than Sissi in one month? Besides, I'm not the type who would actually date a large collection of guys. I couldn't even talk to a guy without passing out. The only guys I could talk to were: Odd, Theo, and Jeremie. And Ulrich.

"She'll do it!"Amber shot back.

"Excuse me?!"I hissed at Amber.

She ignored me,"She'll take that bet and if she wins, you get a REAL tattoo of all three of our faces on your right arm."

I noticed Sissi cringed for half a second and went back to her smirk."Fine. But, if I win, Yumi will obey anything I say for the rest of the year."

"No Way!"I exclaimed, but it was like I was inaudible.

This just proved how crazy Sissi was. Trying to make me her servant. No way was I going to take this bet.

"Well, here are the rules: Each date must last 1 hour. One guy only counts as one date. He must ask you out again,"Sissi spoke, confidently.

"You got yourself a deal!"Amber yelled, proudly.

"Am I not here?!"I yelled, irritably.

Amber and Aelita turned to me with confused looks,"Did you say something, Yumi?"they both asked.

I mumbled a never mind and sat down in a lumpy chair for the rest of the party. Only 5 minutes there with my new look and I was already pissed. Fun? No. Depressing? Hell Yeah!

* * *

**2 days Later...**

"Yumi! We're sorry! We didn't mean to put you on the spot!"Amber and Aelita were struggling to keep up with my walking while apologizing.

"How long are you going to be mad at us? You haven't talked to us in 2 days!"Amber pouted, hoping I would give in after 41 tries. Not gonna happen!

I kept walking at a fast pace to class while Aelita finally gave up and sulked all the way to her advanced class. But, Amber was absolutely determined to get some thing out of me.

Ever since the party, I've been getting,"Are you going to take the bet?""You're so going to loose.""Keep away from my boyfriend!" It was coming to the point where I would possibly explode. I was NOT going to take the bet. And there's no way I'm going to get myself expelled.

"Yumi! We're truly sorry Please forgive us!"Aelita pleaded on the way to my house. **(A/N I skipped the whole day at school, just so you know. I was being lazy)**

"How do you expect me to do this?! You both know I'm no good with guys!" I screamed at them.

"Which is why you have us, Yumi. We're here for you,"Aelita said, comforting me in her soothing voice.

Surprisingly, it lightened the weight off my shoulders. A little bit. _Just_ a little bit.

"I just don't understand why you guys didn't even allow me to answer for myself. Why'd you even take the bet for me?"I asked them.

Amber sighed, deeply,"Because we were sick of Sissi always being the bitch she is. We just wanted her to eat her own crap for once."

I couldn't deny that I had to agree with Amber. Sissi needs to know she is the worst slut of them all. But...why do I have to do it?

"Why do **I** have to do it though?"I repeated, aloud.

"Because if you don't, you're going to become Sissi's personal door mat. That's why,"Amber retorted. _Smart ass._

"Fine,"I pouted."But, you guys will be there, right?"

Amber and Aelita looked at me like I was stupid,"Of course! We're always there for you."

I grinned and hugged them with all my might. If they hadn't tickled my sides a few seconds later, they would have probably died from the lack of air I was giving them.

"Jeez, Yumi! You got a tight grip!"Amber sucked in deeply, begging for more air.

I apologized and engulfed them in another hug that was less dangerous to them. Suddenly, Aelita gasped, causing both Amber and I to jump.

"What?!"We yelled, fully alert.

Aelita then grinned, mischievously,"You talked to us."

Amber mimicked Aelita's gasp and creepy smile,"You DID talk to us. We didn't even try that time."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking to my house with my two friends following from behind me. All the way, they sung "We got Yumi to talk to us!" I swear, we got looks from everyone that was within hearing distance. My face flushed in embarrassment.

"Are you done?!"I turned around and snapped at them. I was getting annoyed.

"Sorry, Yumi. But, we're so happy!"Aelita squealed.

"Yeah, but you mind toning it down a bit? I'm don't think the neighbors would appreciate you disturbing them,"I asked.

We entered my house, already hearing loud crashes coming from the kitchen. Instinctively, I checked on Hiroki in his room, upstairs. He was listening to his Ipod on full blast while doing his homework.

"Are you okay?"I asked him, worriedly, after removing his headphones.

He put on a fake smile for my sake but I could see his pain in his eyes. I decided I take Amber's suggestion and sleep over her house with Hiroki. He didn't need this. No one deserved to have unstable parents.

I let him place his headphones back on before I practically flew down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"...why don't you get a job then?!"A crash followed.

"Mom! Dad!"I screamed over their argument. They turned to me with angry faces that almost immediately softened.

"What is it, Darling?"My mother's sweet voice echoed in the room.

"Is it okay if Hiroki and I sleep over Amber's? I can drop him off at school tomorrow,"I was pretty sure that my tone had given the desperate vibe.

My mother smiled,"Go ahead, hon. Remember to thank her parents for us, okay?"

"Sure thing, mom,"I said, returning the smile.

I raced back up the steps and into my room instead. Amber and Aelita were already relaxing in my room, taking in all the smells of my morning-burnt candles. If you must know, I place candles all around my room. No, I do not do any time of spells with them. They just make me completely relaxed.

"Where do you get your candles again, Yumi?"Amber took another whiff of a white candle.

"The outlets near the school campus,"I replied.

"They're so amazingly good smelling!"Amber smiled, half-dazed.

"Thanks. Oh and I hope it's not too late but, I'm sleeping over your house tonight."

She snapped out of lala land and grinned widely,"That's great! Don't even bother on packing. You can borrow my clothes!"

"I think Hiroki would prefer his clothes over yours any day, Ambs,"I said.

She rolled her eyes,"I was talking about you. Of course, Hiroki can pack his own, but you can't. Remember the bet?"

I groaned at the memory. Amber just chuckled with Aelita.

"Just don't make it so I get in so much trouble,"I pleaded.

"We wouldn't make you wear something too revealing. We don't want our best friend to become a prostitute,"Amber teased.

"Haha, you're so hilarious,"I muttered, sarcastically.

"Just relax and trust us,"Aelita smiled, truthfully.

"Fine, but if I look like some lap dancer or slut, I will murder you in your sleep,"I narrowed my eyes at both of them.

They became easily frightened. I smiled, proudly, and skipped to Hiroki's room. He no longer kept his headphones on. He laid, almost motionless -except for the light breathing- on his bed, sleeping. It didn't surprise me that he fell into unconsciousness, very quickly. I didn't want to wake him just yet, so I let him sleep and dove into his closet for his duffel bag and a few pieces of clothing. His homework was spread out on his desk, completely done. I placed all of the papers, neatly into his binder and into his backpack.

A hand was placed, lightly, on my shoulder. I jumped in surprise, while my heart raced.

"Sorry, Yumi,"Amber whispered from behind."The limo is here. Do you need any help?"

I nodded and handed her Hiroki's duffel bag and backpack while I carefully carried my brother. Surprisingly, he didn't weigh as much as 11 year old boy should. But, he was thin.

I made it past my parents and inside the limo. I laid Hiroki across the seats; Aelita was kind enough to cover him with her jacket. The ride to Amber's house was silent. No one talked until we arrived at the mansion.

"I'll set up the air bed in Alex's room,"Amber rushed into the house.

Alex is Hiroki's friend and Amber's brother. Not best friend, but friend. He is 4'11; Only 2 inches taller than my brother. He has black hair that was placed untidily on his head. Alex was almost exactly like Amber. He was hilarious, charming, and random.

"Can you grab his stuff, Aelita?"I asked. Aelita nodded.

I held Hiroki in my arms again and, successfully, brought him upstairs. Aelita followed behind me, waiting ever so patiently. Amber was still pumping air into the air bed so I let Hiroki sleep on Alex's bed and tucked him in. The air bed would take a while, but we had time.

"Where's you're brother this time?"I asked Amber, who continued to pump in the air, aggressively.

Alex was always out so we barely ever saw him in the house. Usually, he was out swimming, skate boarding, or dirt biking. He was pretty active for his age. (He's under adult supervision, though. So don't start panicking.)

"Don't know. But, he'll be back around 5,"Amber replied. I responded with a simple nod._ That's in 2 hours.  
_

Once Amber had finished the air bed and placed pillows and blankets on it, I moved Hiroki onto the air bed. Tip-toed, we vanished from the room, into Amber's. Aelita had already dumped Hiroki's things into Ale's room and, gently, tossed me my backpack. I thanked her and made myself comfortable on Amber's bed.

"You mind if I stay, too?"Aelita asked.

"Sure,"Amber shrugged. She turned to me."You better be up bright and early because we got lots of work to do if you're gonna with this bet."

I groaned into a pillow. This bet was not worth my time. Dating one guy; dating another. It's so stupid! But, I was not going to let Sissi win. Not now, not ever.

* * *

**Jamie Speaking!!:All right! So our new user name is Simple Sparkle Shine. Nicole and I are very simple, we sparkle and we definitely shine with our personality.**

**I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time. School's coming up and I need to do some major shopping. (and more time with my bf but shhh! Remember my dad doesn't know this.)**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for not updating sooner but some things have come up and I was updating my other story.**

**By the way, my school started on the 29th on a Thursday.**

* * *

__

"You mind if I stay, too?"Aelita asked.

"Sure,"Amber shrugged. She turned to me."You better be up bright and early because we got lots of work to do if you're gonna with this bet."

I groaned into a pillow. This bet was not worth my time. Dating one guy; dating another. It's so stupid! But, I was not going to let Sissy win. Not now, not ever.

* * *

"Rise and shine my beautiful Japanese princess!"I rolled over and covered my head with a pillow near by.

It resulted with the pillow being taken away and used to beat me up multiple times. Someone can only stand being abused by a pillow for a certain amount of time before they crack. My record was exactly 3 minutes and 23 seconds.

"All right! I'm up! I'm up!"I ripped off the soft-quilted covers and stumbled off the bed with my eyes closed.

Giggles were heard from behind. I tightened my eyes shut and opened them. They squinted around the room. Amber and Aelita were blurred figures but soon came into focus.

"You guys are so lucky I'm sleepy right now,"I mumbled, in a drunk way.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"Amber rolled her eyes."Now come on! We need to get you ready!"

I took a quick glance at the clock. _5:45 a.m._

"It's too early!"I whined. Amber smacked my butt.

I glared at her,"What was that for?!"

"Get up or you're going to be very very wet,"Amber threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You wanna bet?"

I growled,"I'm sick of bets!"

"You didn't even do anything yet,"Aelita pointed out.

A phone began to play "Because I Got High" by Afroman. Amber ran to her baby blue desk and picked up her Iphone.

"Hey, Amberlicious speaking,"Amber grinned. I rolled my eyes.

Amber was nice enough to put her conversation on speaker.

**"Hey Amber. It's William." **Amber squealed, silently.

"What's up?"

**"I just wanted to give you an update on Sissy like you asked." **_She has spies on Sissy?!_

"Oh, thanks. So, what's that gold-digger been doing so far?"

**"She's already had 6 guys in the since the party. Yumi better get a move on it if she wants to win this bet."**

"Relax. I got everything under control. I already got a schedule for her."

**He chuckled"I don't think Yumi will like that arrangement. But, if it helps. I can go on like a small date with her."**

I almost burst out laughing when I heard his offer. It was probably because he thought I was so hot from the party.

"Really? Cool. When's a good time for you?" My mouth fell open as she said this.

**"Whenever is fine."**

"Okay then. How 'bout today after school?"

**"Sure. Tell Yumi I won't be a pig and we can just go to the park and act the part."**

"Don't worry about the pig thing. I would never let my sister out with a freak like that."

**"Is that suppose to be a compliment?"**

"I guess so."

**"Well, thank you. See you at school."**

"Okay, see ya."

Amber ended her call and stashed her phone into her large white purse she uses as a book bag.

"You want to start explaining?"I crossed my arms, putting all my weight on my right leg.

"I don't know what you're talking about."Amber looked away, innocently.

But, I saw the mischievous smile that rested on her lips for half a second.

"Don't act like I didn't here any of your conversation. I'm pretty sure you told Aelita too,"I eyed Aelita.

Amber thought for a moment and gave up."Fine. But, keep in mind, this is for you benefit."

I stayed quiet, urging her to keep talking.

"I hired William and a few other guys to keep watch on Sissy. That way, we know how she's doing. I bet she's doing the same thing. She really isn't the type to play fair."

"What did you bribe them with?"I closed my eyes, bracing myself for what was about to come.

"I just told them, they each get to have a date with you. They all agreed on that,"Amber grinned, proudly.

I turned to the ceiling and pressed my hands together,"Why? Why me? Why am I getting tortured?"

Aelita and Amber rolled their eyes and dragged me into the bathroom. They closed the door to give me privacy as I took my shower. After my shower, I slipped into robe. Before I could even step out of the bathroom door, Amber and Aelita stood at the foot of the door, smiling sweetly, and holding an outfit I was sure I would never be caught dead in. Except now.

It was a black, plaid trim camisole with light gray shorts and black designer flip flops.(**If you want to see pictures of the clothings, go to my profile.)** Sure, it still had my favorite colors on them, but it was still a little revealing. I can't believe our school doesn't even care enough to put up a dress code. That would have at least saved me from humiliating myself.

I pulled on the clothed and walked out of the bathroom, feeling goosebumps pop up on my arms. Naturally, I brought my hands up to my arms.

I found Aelita and Amber cross-legged on the unmade bed. They were both fully dressed in the same clothes as mine, but in blue and pink.

"Time for make-up!"Amber squealed.

Reluctantly, I dragged my shoulders back into the bathroom. I sat on the counter as Amber applied the make-up. It took a full 45 minutes of Amber redoing my complexion.

"Thank God you're done,"I sighed and hopped off the counter. I adjusted the skirt that had ridden up.

Suddenly, I remembered Hiroki. I panicked and ran to Alex's bedroom. The door was wide open, giving me a full view of the room. Hiroki was helping Alex fix his bed. Relief washed over me.

"Hey guys,"I said, casually.

Their faces popped up and smiled in return.

"Hey, Sis,"Hiroki said, in a cheerful voice.

I leaned against the door frame, arms crossed,"Are you guys ready for school?"

They were both fully dressed and backpacks were zipped up.

"Yup,"Alex looked up and down at me, knowingly."My sister, huh?"

I nodded. Hiroki also took in what I was wearing; his eyes bulged out of his head.

"Can I talk to you in private, Yumi?"His nervous voice worried me. I agreed following him outside.

Amber and Aelita looked outside her window and yelled,"Where you guys going?!"

"We're talking a walk on the beach!"I yelled back.

"If you're going to seduce your brother, don't be surprised to see a few cops ready to throw you into juvy!"Amber joked.

I rolled my eyes and moved along beside my brother at a steady pace for both of us.

"What's on your mind?"I asked, hoping my voice wasn't betraying me.

He didn't answer right away, but stopped, suddenly.

"What's wrong? You can tell me,"I didn't want my brother to think he had to keep secrets from me.

"Are you going to end up like mom?"he spoke in a whisper.

He puzzled me? End up like mom? How does the way I dress going to make me end up like mom? Does he not trust his older sister to be responsible? The questions squirmed in my head, but none could be answered without Hiroki.

"What are you talking about Hiroki?"Still perplexed.

He breathed in the morning, ocean air,"When you and dad aren't home during some nights, mom does_ things_..."His voice trailed on as he looked into the distance.

"Hiroki,"I held both my hands on his shoulders."You need to tell me what you're trying to tell me. I won't be able to do anything if you don't."

"But, you have to promise you won't fight with Mom,"Hiroki demanded. I promised.

"OK. Mom dresses up like a prostitute and brings men into the house."I gasped, but urged him to keep going.

"She made me promise not to say anything or I would...would..."

"Hiroki! Please,"I begged.

"She said I would die a painful death."Another gasp escaped my mouth.

"You can't tell her I told you! You can't!"Hiroki broke down and cried.

I engulfed him in a hug, sitting down, and hummed him a lullaby. It was the best thing I could do. If I didn't hold Hiroki, I probably would have murdered my own mother.

Hiroki needed me more than I ever knew. He hid is deeper pain so well. I needed to get him out of that house permanetly. Our dad was already planning on leaving us. Our dad never cared about us. Maybe our mother a little bit but not enough since she threatened Hiroki. He needed a new mother and a father. If I had to be those things, then so be it. I'd do it.

* * *

**Jamie: Okay. Don't be mad at me but I short of rushed thi. I wanted it to be updated. If I can, I'll make the next chapter better. It will be about how Yumi tries to juggle the bet and finding herself an apartment. Don't hate it until you try it. **


	7. Chapter 7

Hiroki needed me more than I ever knew. He hid his deeper pain so well. I needed to get him out of that house permanently. Our dad was already planning on leaving us. Our dad never cared about us. Maybe our mother a little bit but not enough since she threatened Hiroki. He needed a new mother and a father. If I had to be those things, then so be it. I'd do it.

--

Hiroki laid in my arms, practically sleeping. But, I knew he was just thinking to himself, like I was. It seemed like life was going against us. It doesn't want our parents to be together. It doesn't want us to be happy. It wants us to be alone and feel insecure. But, I wasn't about to let it win me over. I can't do anything about my parents. I don't have a say in that. But, I can always make sure Hiroki is safe and happy. I would never leave him by himself.

"Yumi?"Hiroki spoke weakly.

"Yeah?"I asked.

"What's going to happen now?"I heard sniffling. I hugged him tightly letting him cry into my chest.

I sighed,"I'm not sure, Hiroki. But, I won't leave you."

Hiroki lifted his head to face me,"You promise?"

"I promise."

Hiroki smiled sadly, and then got up on his feet. I mimicked him and both of us walked back the way we came. Hiroki was quiet all the way. It bothered me that my usually hyped-up, overactive little brother was as quiet as mouse.

_I wish he didn't have to go through all this,_ I thought to myself.

As we reached the kitchen, delicious smells hit our sensitive noses. I found Amber's personal chef, Clarice, flipping pancakes like an expert(Did I for get to mention Amber is really spoiled by her dad?). Clarice knew me fairly well since I stayed over many nights.

Amber and Aelita were chatting with Clarice, apparently, laughing at something funny.

"Hey guys,"I announced our presence.

Amber and Aelita whipped around and smiled,"You guys are back! Are you guys hungry?"

Hiroki let out a desperate "Yes!" and ran for a seat around the table. All of us laughed at his sudden exclamation.

I peered over to the counter, my eyes bulged. Plates of food was stacked all over the counter top. Bacon, eggs, omelets, bagels, cinnamon toast, pancakes, and garlic bread everywhere. That was a lot of food for just us.

"You sure made a lot of food, Clarice,"I commented. Aelita laughed.

"Don't worry. We don't have to finish it. I just asked Clarice to make extra so we could take it to the foster home for orphans that is near downtown." Aelita informed.

I smiled admirably at Aelita,"You really have a heart of gold, Aelita."

"Thanks, Yumi,"Aelita said and took a seat next to Hiroki. I took one across from her.

"Alex! Get down! Breakfast is ready!" Amber hollered at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hold on! I'm coming!"Alex called.

Amber nodded and took a seat beside me. Alex finally came down at took a seat with us. Edward and Marcelo, Amber's servers, placed the food on the table for us and then left for the servant's living room.

Everyone reached around to grab the food they wanted. Aelita made us get only what we could finish, so they rest would be untouched for the orphans. Clarice took the extra away and put them in containers.

Quickly we finished and washed down everything with orange juice. Edward and Marcelo came back into the kitchen to clean up the table. Sometimes I feel guilty for letting someone else clean after myself, but I tried to ignore the thought. Grabbing our bags and things, we headed out to the outstretched limo. Alex and Hiroki went in their own limo while Amber, Aelita, and I went in another.

Amber went over the list of guys she had on her list for today and what would happen in each date. It went on and on. How many guys could Amber really fit in one day? She didn't have very much time.

"...then William is next. Like he said over the phone, you can just walk around the park, no big deal. He also sent a text that you can-"

"Amber,"I cut her off.

"Hm?"She looked at me puzzled, then had a look of remembrance."Sorry, Yumi. I didn't mean to dump this all on you."

I perked up a half-hearted smile,"It's okay. Just go easy on me? That's all I ask,"She nodded.

As we arrived in the school parking lot, I immediately had that feeling of awkwardness in the pit of my stomach again. Everyone seemed to stare at me in either disgust or jealousy or both. I tried pulling the end of my skirt down, but Amber smacked my hands away.

Aelita handed me my binder and a bag I have never used before. Her sympathetic smile only brought down my mood even more.

"Are you ready to meet your first man?"Amber said, her eyes twinkling.

"Not really,"I muttered and crossed my arms.

"Oh, quit being such a wuss about it,"Amber rolled her eyes. I ignored that.

Thankfully, the bell rung just in time to save me. But, I remembered Amber had all, but one class with me. That gave her a chance to still go down the list. I rushed into the school and entered my first class. I took a seat in the back of the class this time and hide my face in my arms. School didn't even start and already I fill humiliated in these clothes.

"Well, who do we have here?"I looked up and regretted it the minute I saw the face of who spoke to me. Sissi.

"Why don't you bug someone else right now? I'm not in the mood, Sissi,"I growled. She did not jump in fear.

"Aw, why not?"She fake pouted."Oh, I know why. You're scared of losing to me."

Her stupid cockiness was not what I needed right now. I go up and got to eye- level with her. Slowly walking up to her, I smacked her in the face.

Her mouth fell open while she caressed her cheek,"How dare you?! I will certainly have a word with my father about this!"

She stalked out of the classroom and disappeared in the hall as many other students came in wondering what had happened. I took my mind off their curious glances towards myself and tried to be interested in my calculus book.

Rudely, someone slammed my book closed. I looked up to glare at the person, but it was only Amber.

"Okay. What happened?"She asked knowingly.

"Nothing,"I mumbled.

"Doesn't seem like nothing. You should have done something if you pissed of Sissi like that,"Amber examines me.

"I didn't do anything. I just hit her in the face,"I looked away shyly.

Just as Amber was about to ask me to repeat what I had said, Mrs. Meyer entered the classroom with a cheerful expression played in her eyes. Reluctantly, Amber left my table and found a seat near the front.

"Good morning, class,"Mrs. Meyer greeted. A few mumbles were present.

"We will begin where we left off yesterday. Please take out your calculus books and a piece of paper for notes,"She said as she wrote on the chalk board.

Someone walked into the classroom, interrupting everyone from what they had been doing.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Meyer. Yumi needs to go to the office,"the woman told her.

"Oh..go on Ms. Yumi. You can leave your things," Mrs. Meyer said.

I slid out of my seat and followed the woman to the office. She looked like a robot. The way she walked was strange. She opened the door to Principal Delamas's office and closed it as I entered. Sissi sat on the chair facing Mr. Delmas, pretending to cry.

"Please have a seat, Yumi,"Mr. Delmas gestured to the empty seat next to Sissi.

Obediently, I sat down and folded my hands across my lap. Mr. Delmas observed me in the most uncomfortable manner. He squinted his eyes at me like an old man. But, then again, he was old and wrinkled.

"Yumi, you must know why you're here if you understand why my daughter is here too,"Mr. Delmas said. I only nodded.

"Please explain to me why that I should not give you detention for a week after you hit Elizabeth,"Mr. Delmas's voice rose in anger.

I cleared my throat,"She deserved it."

Mr. Delmas removed his eye glass and massaged his temples,"And why does she deserve it?"

"She mocked me when she knew I wasn't in a good mood,"I stated simply.

"How was I suppose to know you were in a bad mood?"Sissi screeched."All you did was stuff your head into your desk."

"How does that get you off the hook of mocking me?"I spat.

"That is enough!"Mr Delmas slammed his fist against the wooden table."You both will receive detention for a week. Now head back to your classes."

"But, Daddy!"Sissi jumped out of her seat.

"No, buts, Sissi! Go back to your class! Now!"Mr. Delmas hissed.

I left without argue and walked back to class, Sissi right behind me. Everyone turned their attention to us once both of us entered. Somehow I had found Ulrich's face, which made my heart jump a mile. I even thought I saw his genuine smile that I always loved. And, it was directed at me. I wanted to melt right there, but Sissi nudged me, shaking me out of my trance.

I took my seat back in the back corner and slouched in it. I could still feel everyone's eyes on me. It was like their eyes were glued on me. My body shifted uncomfortably in the seat until Mrs. Meyer called for everyone's attention again. I dared to look up and sighed with relief.

_This is going to be a long day. I just know it. _I thought exasperatedly.

--

The day took longer than usual and probably was the worst I've ever had. My first date was with a guy I barely knew. Theo Gauthier. He was sweet and the most entertaining person I've ever met. I didn't have to talk much, but I was sure laughing a lot. Theo would make weird faces and tell random jokes. I don't think there was moment during the time we met, I wasn't laughing. I liked it. Actually, I thought I would need it to brace myself for the next 6 dates of the day.

But, I guess I never really needed it. I mean, all the dates were cool and nice guys. I guess I should have more faith in Amber when she said she wouldn't let some pig or perverted guy go out with me. I had during all of the dates.

William, the last date of the day, drove me back to Amber's house since that was were I was staying again. I didn't need to bother my parents because they would be fighting or moving out of the house without us; forgetting us. The bridge of my eyes began to water. _Stop torturing yourself! Enough is enough. _I wiped my eyes and sucked my lips in to keep myself from crying in front of William.

"Well here is your stop, Yumi. Hope you had a nice day,"William said with a sweet smile. I thanked him and walked into Amber's house where I knew Amber and Aelita would trample me; asking for all the details of how it went.

But, when I open the door, I was still on my feet. No one had come running at me. I tilted my head the way a puppy does when he or she is confused. Still perplexed, I jog up the stairs to Amber's room. Empty when I found it.

_I guess they are on their own date_ I assumed.

Amber had left pajamas on the bed with a note. I lifted up the note to read:

_Sorry we are not home to greet you Yumi. I'm sure you would have loved that. (wink wink) Anyways, here are your jammies. I hope your dates went well. If not, I'll make sure the guys get a good beating out of me. _(I laughed as I pictured Amber beating up 7 guys on her own.) _Well, I hope you get a good night's rest today. You deserve it. Love you, Yumi._

_-Amber._

_P.S. Hiroki is totally fine. He and Alex are with Clarice at a convention. They will be home at 10._

_P.S.S. Aelita did your homework for you because she knew you would be busy.  
_

_P.S.S.S. You probably don't want to here this, but Sissi has already gotten 17 guys! We have to do something about this._

I groaned and plopped onto the bed, resting my wrists on my forehead. I had too much stress going on. Dating guys clearly took away time from doing my homework myself. Aelita can't do it everyday for a month. Hiroki can't keep going out before I even know about it. Even if he is with people I trust. And my parents. I could feel the tingling of my eyes. I shut the tight and sucked in my lips again.

My parents caused me and Hiroki pain throughout my whole life. I had to raise Hiroki almost by myself. I was practically the only one who took care of him. What did my parents ever do to take care of Hiroki? What did they do? I had to raise myself. No one ever helped me. I was always on my own. I never had anyone by my side.

Ulrich used to be there for me all the time. He took care of me when I needed it. He knows the true me. But, I don't know him anymore. He has changed too much. More than I can understand why. But, I know this must sound strange, but I still care for him. He's the one that knows me best. And I think...I think I really need him right now.

__

a jik ha ji mot han ma ri man heun de

a jik joo ji mot han gut do man heun de

i byu ri ran hang sang gap ja gi wa suh

byun myung jo cha joon bi hal soo ga up suh

-

wae keu rae ssuh i rul mal ha gi kka ji

do dae che ul ma na hon ja suh oon guh ya

ba bo gat i keu gut do mo reu ko uhl him deul ge haet duhn

nae ga duh mi woo jyuh

That's all I needed. The tears fell as my heart exploded right in my face. I couldn't take the burning pain I felt in my chest. I changed into a shirt and sweats with running shoes. Then, I left the house and ran across the beach, into the night. My legs carried me as fast as they would go. It felt like I was flying instead of on the ground. I could swirl and flip all I wanted when I closed my eyes. But, that was only in my thoughts.

_*nuh ha na man a moo mal an hae do_

_na eui noon man bwa do nae ma eum eul_

_al gon haet jan ha_

_nuh ha na man boo di haeng bok ha ra neun_

_in sa do jin shim i a nin guhl da al jan ha_

_-  
_

_jab go ship eun ma eum eul deul gil kka bwa_

_moo seun ma reul han ji do mo reu ge ssuh_

_sa rang i ran ga ggeum gu ji seul mal hae_

_o hi ryuh duh ki peun sang chuh reul joo nae_

I suddenly had a weird urge to laugh. I fell on the sand, laughing like some weird maniac. But, I couldn't stop. Until, I remembered why I ran. The burning came back. This time, I didn't protest against the tears. I let them fall silently down my cheek.

I felt something else land on my cheek. More of it fell on my skin. I looked up to the sky and found it surrounded by clouds. It was crying with me; masking my tears. It soon became heavy and soaked through my clothes. I didn't mind. I continued to let my tears mix with the cloud's.

_gi ok ha ni na ha na man i sseu myuhn_

_i se sang uh di deun chuhn hollywood i dwe da myuh_

_a i chuh ruhm hwan han oo seum eu ro_

_nae uh dom ma juh do balk hyu joon nuh jan ha_

_-  
_

_*nuh ha na man a moo mal an hae do_

_na eui noon man bwa do nae ma eum eul_

_al gon haet jan ha_

_nuh ha na man boo di haeng bok ha ra neun_

_in sa do jin shim i a nin guhl da al jan ha_

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the sand. The water never stopped. It was drops after drops. I forced a smile to form on my face. Although no one could see it, I forced it. I wanted to fall asleep with a smile on my face. No matter how sore and heart-sore I felt. I would smile in my dreams. I want to be happy in them.

_ka ji ma nan nuh yuh ya man hae_

_nuh ha na ppoon in guhl nuhn uhn je kka ji na_

_-  
_

_na ral jan ha sa rang han sa ram do_

_a peu ro sa rang hal sa ram do nuh_

_ha na ppoon i ya_

_ni ap e suhn nuh moo suh tool gi man han na ji man_

_nae mam mo reu ni keu ruhl soo man it da myun_

_nuh wa nae ga seum eul ba kkool ten de.

* * *

_

This song is a Korean song and is really beautiful.

It's from this soap opera called Lovers In Paris

Go on my page to find a link to the song

Look for: Nuh ha na man/You are the one

then you will find the link.

I know Yumi is Japanese, but it went so well with how she felt.

Here is the english version of it:

_Another day passes by and I'm dreaming of you_

_And though I know it might be just a dream, dreams do come true_

_Somewhere, somehow I'll find you_

_Even though it takes all of my life (All of my life, yeah)_

_And when I'll finally do (And when I'll finally do)_

_I know inside my heart (I know inside my heart)_

_That there could be no doubt, I knew it from the start_

_Chorus:_

_(You are the one) You are the one_

_That I've been searching for my whole life through_

_(You are the one) You are the one_

_That I've been looking for and now that I found you_

_I'll never let you go, I'll hold you in my arms_

_Cause you are the one_

_Yeah..._

_Another night spent alone I'm lying in the dark (Lying in the dark)_

_Don't know your name but I know that voice sings to my heart_

_A sweet melody, A symphony of love_

_I know that come one day (I know that come one day)_

_

* * *

_


	8. Chapter 8

Kamusta Na (how are you?). I'm sorry that I haven't updated my stories in such a long time, but I'll try to get them in as soon as I possibly can. If you thought I forgot about you all, I DID NOT. When I FINALLY logged in I think it was on March 19, I reread all of the comments and felt so guilty for not finishing this story. So, I'll try to get this story done and my other one best I can. I'm sorry and I hope you continue to read my stories. Love ya! =)

-Nicole and Jamie

(your apologetic authors)

* * *

Ulrich.

I woke up early in the morning. It was still pretty cold out, but I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. So, I changed into sweats and grabbed one of my sweaters with my name on the back. I fastened my shoes and ran out the door of my house with my cell phone and house key.

I ran all the way to the beach which wasn't that far from where I lived. Only about a mile away. The ocean waves were relaxing as I ran on the beach. My feet sank into the sand, but I was used to it. The fog made it hard to see more than 10 feet away.

My skin was uncomfortably moist. It made my hair stick to my face and neck. I tried to wipe it off with my sweater, but it didn't help. I just left it alone.

After only 5 minutes of running, the fog began to clear up. I could see the ocean and the houses along the beach. What I hadn't expect to see was someone laying in the sand, completely wet. The person almost looked....dead. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me to the person. I knelt beside, which what I finally recognized as a girl, and found her still breathing. I sighed in relief.

The girl looked oddly familiar. Like I knew her from somewhere, but I just couldn't put a name to it. I turned her cheek to face me, but dropped it as soon as the name came to my head. It was Yumi.

I fell backwards when I figured it out. My heart beating faster and faster every passing second.

_What was she doing here? Why was she all wet? Did she run all the way here? _I thought.

I knew she lived no where near here. It would be impossible for her to run all the way here by herself. No matter how good she thought she was at running before. I'm not a stalker. I just remembered her…I guess. She looked so peaceful as she slept. I couldn't help but smile.

Wait. What the hell? I couldn't be smiling at her. She back stabbed me. How could she leave me and ignore me for so long? Why should I care about her? She never cared about me. She left me by myself when I was hassled by those damn jocks and horny chicks. She didn't help me out when I needed her most. She didn't help me when she knew I loved her more than anything in the world. Didn't she know I cared for her so much that it hurt to be away for more than a second. I needed her in my life. Why didn't she realize that?

I know I've been a jerk to her and her friends, but why is it that everyone chose to side with her and not see that it's her fault that a jerk is what I've become because of her. It's because everyone see's her as the victim and me as the big bad bully. That makes me so mad.

But, when I look at her in her sleep, she doesn't look like an evil person that likes to make people seem horrible. I should know that she was too nice for her own good. Too quiet, too. I mean I was her best friend before.

I reached out to feel her face. I haven't seen her since I last made fun of Amber and her boyfriend. By the way, I really should apologize for that. Plus, everything else I've done to them. Her face felt warm underneath my palm. Actually, it was much hotter than it should have been. I felt my own forehead and compared it to hers. She had a raging fever.

I began to panic. My house was too far to carry her and so was her house. Then, I remembered Amber's house were somewhere near here. Maybe that's where she had come from. I, carefully, slid my arms under her neck and knees. I lifted her up and began to run to Amber's house. Amber's house wasn't as far as I had expected, but I made it.

I rang her doorbell and cursed at them for not answer quickly. Amber sighed and pressed the phone she was holding to her chest. Amber moved to the side and allowed me entrance. I found a couch in the living room and laid Yumi on it. I felt her forehead again. It was still warmer than usual.

"No, Aelita. I found her. Come back to the house now. Kay, bye," Amber hung up her phone and set it on the coffee table. "Where did you find her, Ulrich?"

I still sat beside Yumi, holding on to her hand, "I found her on the beach. She was just laying in the sand. Could you get a large bowl filled with hot water, a towel, and a blanket? I think Yumi has a fever."

Amber gasped and ran out of the room, hopefully to find the supplies I had asked for. I ripped off my own sweater and tried to dry her off. She needed a new set of dry clothes, I could tell. But, was I going have to change her? No. Amber was here so she could do it instead of me. Thank God.

Amber came back into the room with another woman following her. She looked to be in her early twenties. She held a bowl filled with warm water and a towel on her arm. Amber held a large blanket with dry clothes. How did she know? I sure didn't tell her.

"Ulrich, you can go now. We can handle things from here," Amber sat on her legs beside Yumi and dipped the towel in the bowl.

I really didn't want to leave Yumi just yet. She wasn't in any danger of dying, but I just wanted to make sure she was okay before I left. Besides, I missed her.

"I can't leave her. Not just yet," I whispered, dead serious.

"Fine, but just get out of the room for a moment," Amber got up and pushed me out of the living room, closing the doors behind me.

I sighed and sat on the foot of the stairs, head in my hands. This was a bad way to start a morning.

I heard someone opening the front door. I stood up. Aelita and two other boys much younger than her followed behind her. One of them, with black hair and resembled Yumi looked at me and glared. I remembered him. He was Yumi's little brother, Hiroki. We used to play soccer almost every day at their house.

He walked up to me and shouted, "What have you done to my sister, you jerk?!! Get out of here!! I hate you!"

He was kicking and throwing punches me. Aelita grabbed him from behind, pulling him away.

"Sorry, Ulrich. We were just really worried about Yumi. We didn't see her since, um, yesterday," Aelita looked away, as if she was hiding something else. Why would she need to hide something from me?

I rubbed my neck, nervously and started for the door, "Yeah. It's okay. Well, I better go, I guess. Yumi's in the room with Amber. She's being taking cared of so you don't have to worry anymore."

"You better worry about your pretty little face if my sister is hurt. I'll KILL you!" Hiroki retorted, ripping out of Aelita's grasp and punched me in the face. Aelita gasped and apologized once more.

"It was all right," I told her.

I knew I deserved that punch. Not for the reason he did it, but for not being there for his sister. If she wanted to, she would have come to me for any problems she had. She trusted me with them. I just couldn't get over the fact she left me, though. I can't let that go….

---------

Yumi.

I woke up and everything was fuzzy. My head ached, horribly. I lift the back of my hand to feel my forehead, but something wet and soft touched my hand instead. I grabbed it, staring at it for awhile. I placed it on the table beside a bowl surrounded by drops of water.

Slowly, I sat up, making the room spin. I closed my eyes and waited for everything to stop moving. It didn't take very long.

I searched around my surroundings, figuring out where I was. I was in Amber's living room. My clothes had changed to shorts and a tank top.

Clarice had her head on the coffee table, using her arms as pillows. Her eyes were red around them. Her beautiful black hair strayed and stuck to her clear face. She was obviously tired.

How did I get here? I remembered I was running on the beach and it was pouring hard. I was sad about something. Then, I remember nothing else. It's all a blank wall.

"Oh, Yumi!" Amber gasps as she enters the room.

She looked the same as Clarice: disheveled, bothered, and worn out. Amber rushed to my side and dipped the towel in the bowl of water. She twisted the water out of the towel and folded it.

"Lay down, Yumi. You still need to rest," Amber pleaded with me. I didn't budge.

"Why are you so worried about me? I'm fine now," I kicked my feet out from beneath the blanket and rose to my feet.

Amber shot up to help me if I was about to fall. I pushed her hands away with one hand and held my forehead with the other. My headache had returned and it was being a major pain.

"Yumi, you really should listen to me. Sit down and rest a bit more," Amber tugged on my arm.

I snapped my arm away from her, harshly. Immediately, I felt guilt rush through me as Amber turned away hiding her tears.

"Amber," I sighed, "look, I'm perfectly fine. You don't have to worry about me, all right?"

Amber still didn't face me, "Ulrich found you. On the beach."

I stared at her back, my eye brows scrunched up. Ulrich found me on the beach? What was he doing on the beach anyways? He lives a mile away from here. Did he actually go running all the way here? Is he that nuts?

'oh' was all that came out of my mouth.

This time she turned around. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Were you at the beach all night? You know how worried sick I was? I called every freaking guy I knew to make sure none of them did anything to you! I almost called the police, but Aelita knocked me out of it. You don't know how I felt when I couldn't find you since last night," Amber yelled at me, crying at the same time.

"Amber, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worried about anything. I was just.....overwhelmed with something," my eyes wandered off.

She sniffled," What kind of things? What's making you do that kind of thing?"

"You don't have to worry all right. I'm fine now."

"Right. You're fine. But, what about the next time this happens and I can't find you at all? What do you think I'm going to think? Hmm?" Amber stared at me for the longest time.

I didn't know how to respond without letting her know that she was right. That if I do happen to make that happen again, she would be worried. I knew I would be worried about her if she disappeared and I couldn't find her. I'd be crying my eyes out.

"I don't want you to be stressed out by anything that isn't your problem. I can handle myself. You of all people should know that. Aelita too," I said.

"Yumi?" Hiroki stood by the door frame, standing in pajama pants and a plan T-shirt. His hair was disheveled and lay atop his head.

I faked a smile to hide the resentful fact that Amber and I were fighting, "Hey, Hiroki. Are you all right?"

He nodded, sleepily, "I was worried about you."

I glanced over to Amber, who was hugging herself as if to herself from falling apart.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine now," I told him, wrapping my arms around him. _I hope _I added in my thoughts.

* * *

All right. I know this one is really short, but I'll try to make them longer later on in the story. At the moment, I gotta work on homework so peace out!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, I'm Back! :) I know it's been a very long time and I apologize for that. Almost a year since I've updated both my stories. To be honest, I don't think I'll be doing It's Your Move anymore. That one has too many errors in my mind. I'd have to start all over with it and I'm not going to do that unless people ask me to. But, I will be doing this one and hopefully this one will get done during the summer. Read the status report on my page for more info. Thanks!

~Marie~

* * *

Yumi.

I went to school the next day. But, it was a complete blur. People moved all around, trying to talk to me. I couldn't hear anyone. I tried to focus during my biology teacher's lecture on punnet squares and the difference between homozygous and heterozygous, but I would just blank out. I couldn't keep my head straight. Ulrich, Amber & Aelita, Sissi, my parents, and Hiroki were all jumbled up in my head and I felt overwhelmed and had a major headache.

Somehow, though, I made it through the day and detention. Of course, Sissi (her being the principal's daughter) was able to escape from detention by putting on a stupid act and getting by without a scratch. I was not about to stoop that low as to play the principal.

Amber hadn't spoken to me since last night and I wasn't about to object. But, I wasn't about to apologize either. She put me into this stupid mess when I hadn't wanted to. She fought my fight and put me in danger all over again. Aelita attempted to get us to talk to each other, but Amber and I were too much alike. We weren't going to give in if we believed it wasn't our fault. This silence could last for however long it took for us to forgive each other. That, could take days, months, or even years.

After school, I got out as fast as I could and rode on the public bus. No way was I going to sleep over Amber's or Aelita's right now. I got off near Hiroki's school so I could pick him up. He was sitting at a bus stop with three other kids huddled together in what seemed a heated discussion over Pokemon cards. Hiroki was at the farthest end of the bench, almost squirming. He looked as if he wished he could be part of a conversation like that. A pang of guilt hit through me as his expression had a desperate longing in it.

After a few moments, I sucked in a deep breathe of air and trudged over attempting at a smile. The Pokemon boys ended their discussion as soon as they saw me coming and whispered like I was some rumor that had been going around. Hiroki followed their gaze and his face brightened. It made my fake smile not all that fake anymore.

He stood, "Yumi. What are you doing here?"

"I came so you wouldn't walk home alone today," I said as we began walking the same way I came.

"We aren't going to stay at Alex's?" He asked, but with a frightened tone. I remembered what he told me about Mom.

"Don't worry. You can sleep in my room if you want. Okay?"

He relaxed. "Thanks Yumi."

I locked the gate once we got home. Dad's car wasn't parked outside like it usually was when he comes from work so he wasn't be home. I kept Hiroki behind me, holding on to his hand to keep him calm. Opening the door warily, darkness fills the hall. I swing the door open all the way, flipping the light switch on. Mom was home, I was sure. Light seeped through the bottom of the door that lead to the living room. I heard laughter and moaning as I crept closer to the door. I told Hiroki to close the door and stay right behind me.

Unfortunately, I knew what was going on, and I wished I was so wrong when I opened that door. But, I gave my mom the benefit of the doubt, thinking she loved us enough to not cheat on my dad. But, things went down hill when I swung that door open. My hands went straight to Hiroki and brought him into a hug where he couldn't see what was going on. Mom was underneath a man who could have been no more than 24 on the floor. He paid no attention to us, but Mom saw us. Yet, that wasn't what pissed me off. Her expression I've never seen before. It was as if I was looking at a stranger. She just didn't care.

_______

Hiroki and I were definitely not going to stay. My head was burned with the picture of my despicable untroubled mother and that sleazy man-whore. I had to keep Hiroki away from that misery. He was so young and needed a normal life. I was the one who had to give him that.

I took everything I needed, knowing what I was in for. Hiroki, on the other hand, had no clue. I told him to pack what was necessary and take only the most important things he wanted. I stuffed everything from my closet into a leather luggage. I stuffed my pillow and school books along with it. I used my Juicy bag for the things I couldn't live without: my stuffed animal and my diary. I grabbed my diary in-between the mattresses and stuffed it into my bag.

I checked drawers to see if I needed anything else. In the last drawer of my desk I found a box of things Ulrich had given to me. On top of that box, was a pendant shaped as a key. He told me if I held onto it really tight and thought of him, he would come to my rescue. I laughed when he said this because I instantly figured out that it was shaped as his house key. I thought it was ridiculous then, but right now, I felt as if I needed him. So I held it tight in my palm and emptied any thoughts besides him: my sanctuary, my hero.

"Yumi. Where are we going?" Hiroki ended any remaining thoughts of Ulrich I had left. He continued, "Are we running away?

I tucked the key safely in the side pocket of my Juicy bag and got out the box, sticking it in the luggage. "No, Hiroki. We're just..." I wasn't sure what we were doing. I wasn't even sure where we were going, but I didn't want Hiroki here. Our mom didn't even care if we saw her. How can I expose Hiroki to that when he was only 10? I couldn't do that to him.

"We are just going to stay in a hotel for a while till Mom and Dad can figure out some things for themselves." I zipped up my luggage and lifted it on the bed. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Quietly, I tiptoed out of my room to my parents room and searched for the hidden stash my mom had that my dad never knew about. I found it in her bottom drawer of clothes and took it all, including one of her credit cards.

"Let's go," I said to Hiroki as I grabbed my luggage and purse. He ran into his room and came out with a similar luggage and a backpack. We passed by the living room quickly and left the house without a second glance.

_______

Hiroki was worn out when we arrived at the hotel. It was only 4:30, but I let him sleep. I was tired myself, but I just couldn't sleep yet. What I really wanted to do was scream, scream and yell over and over again at my mom for being an idiot, at Amber putting me through so much crap since that stupid party, and at Ulrich for not being there for me and leaving me to wither in the dark as he lived his life happily as one of the jocks and players. But, I could do none of that in a small room with Hiroki sleeping peacefully in the bed just feet away from me. So I decided to take a walk in the city. I left Hiroki a note in case he had woken up before I got back. I left the hotel, entered the streets.

Not many people were walking. I'd only seen a cute couple walk past as they held hands and laughed happily. They seemed to have it so easy for them. No stress was involved with them. I kept walking, my hands rubbing my sides. Winter was coming up next month, but it was already cold.

I felt something drape over my shoulders, "Why aren't you wearing a jacket? It's freezing."

I knew that voice all too well. That voice made my heart pound with pain. It made me weak in the knees and wobble pathetically. It was the voice of my past and hero.

I turned around and took him in. He'd grown taller than me, but not by much. His chocolate brown hair messier than ever, yet still made him dangerously handsome. His arms and chiseled chest seemed more defined even through his green army shirt. He made me want to melt in his arms right there and then. But that wasn't how I was supposed to feel. I should have felt hatred and remorse for him. It was like everything I had been building up had been washed away by a tsunami.

I couldn't speak. All I could do was take in every single one of his features. I hadn't been this close to him since I hit him. He didn't bruise easy so there were no imperfections on his face.

"Stop staring. It's rude." He said this without any anger.

I looked away, blushing, "Sorry." I looked back at him as he laughed lightly. "Hi."

"That's all you have to say? That's disappointing." His casualties were making me uncomfortable. He was acting as if we were the friends we were since until last year.

"If you're going to tease me, take your jacket back. I'm leaving," I tossed him his jacket and sauntered away from him.

He grabbed my arm, swinging me around to face him. I thought he would say something, but instead he wrapped his jacket back around my shoulders, keeping his grip there. He gazed down at me for so long, I had to look away from all the intensity.

"So, how are you?" he asked, suddenly.

"I'm fine."

"Really? You didn't seem that way when I found you in the sand, all soaked," he retorted.

"You know nothing about me!" I exploded. "Don't act like you know every single part of me when you know nothing!"

I knew that was a lie. But, I was too upset to really care what was the truth or not. Tears ran down my face like a waterfall. I didn't think I could ever get this emotional in public. I was always so put together. My deeply scarring emotions I could lock away to open up later when I was alone. I wasn't even sure why I'd become so defensive over a silly remark. I should have gave a sarcastic answer and walked away. But, I allowed the tears to fall in front of him. My head hung down as I hiccuped uncontrollably. His arms drew me into his chest, engulfing me. We stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity. His arms gave me a secure feeling of protection and I loved it.

We set foot into a small Starbucks Cafe after I was all cried out. He kindly paid for me since I left all my money back at the hotel. He sat down opposite of me on the couch, giving enough space for me to sit cross-legged. I held my caramel macchiato in both hands, taking little sips.

"How's everything at home?" he started.

My thoughts were drowned with the scene in the living room. I wanted to murder her all over again. It was eating me alive and I wanted to explain it all to Ulrich and have him tell me everything was fine, but I couldn't. I wasn't sure if he was still that same Ulrich I knew.

"You know. Same old, same old," I said with a grimace.

He nodded, "And Hiroki?"

"He's coping, but he's doing well."

"That's good." More awkward silence.

"Yumi," he looked at me, concern in his eyes, "What's really going on with you?"

I let out a groan, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just stressed out."

"What's stressing you that you can't even tell me about?"

"It's nothing that's worth worrying other people about."

"If it's stressing you, then it's something you need to talk about. And I'm not just other people, Yumi. I'm your _best_ friend."

"That was before everything changed. You're not the same anymore."

"I'm still me! I'm still that same guy you knew before. I'm that same little boy you knew from the second grade that peed his pants when you crept up behind me and said, 'boo!' That's still me. Why don't you understand that?"

I didn't want to argue right now. I was too tired to open up another remark against what he said. So, I got up and slipped off his jacket.

"Thanks, but I'll get going now. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Before he could stop me, I threw my drink in the trash and headed out the door.

* * *

It took me three days to make this chapter and I don't think it's my best work. Everything's cramped into this short chapter so its kinda weak. _BUT_, Review and give me your **honest** opinion. :)

Songs I listened to while making this chapter:  
What Should I Do by Jisun  
Lucky by Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat  
Please Be Nice To Me by Kim Hyun Joong


	10. Chapter 10

The next three weeks of my life became hell. I was running low on cash since my mom's card declined more than a week ago. I had to work 2 jobs just to keep up with the hotel bills which meant Hiroki was left on his own most of the time. He stayed over at Alex's during the weekends since all I had time for was work. Working wasn't that bad, it was just close to horrible. I helped teach a pencak si lat class Wednesday through Friday from 3 to 7 and during Saturday and Sunday 8a.m.-4p.m. while I was a waitress at common bar from 6p.m. to 1a.m. on Friday's & Saturday's. The children were loud and noisy and disobedient while the customers at the bar kept groping me, squeezing my butt as a tip.

At school, I became a real outcast once everyone figured out Amber and Aelita 'dropped' me. Amber was still upset over what had gone down, but I don't think I could apologize now. It was too late and too much time had passed. Aelita always tried to be by my side, but she had enough to deal with the after school activities and helping out at the orphanage already that I couldn't keep asking her to do that for me. So, I had to go through the process of school, pushing away people's remarks and insults. Every once in a while, there were bold people who threw something at me.

Ulrich used every excuse possible to talk to me. After that, he gave up and took the straight forward approach which included grabbing me by the shoulders and forcing me to face him. Each battle I had with him made me more weary than the last. I was at a point where I would collapse. He was persistent and wasn't about to leave me alone. Since getting me to talk wasn't an option anymore, I figured he had given up. But, apparently, I'd forgotten how Ulrich was. He was as determined as he was strong and it annoyed me to every extent.

Monday came around the corner and thankfully it was a 'No School' day for only that day. I slept in and took advantage of my free day. But, I was unprepared for the visits I was paid. I was still sleeping when Hiroki answered the door. I hadn't heard someone knock (probably because I was so worn out).

"Hello...wha...? What are you doing here? Get out. Get out!" I heard Hiroki scream.

I shot out of bed and looked at the intruder. I was a disaster; I knew that much. I felt that tiny bit of drool on the side of my lip and my hair was like Robert Pattinson's disgusting bed hair that seems like he never cleans up. My shorts were riding up in the wrong places and only one of my socks was on. But, it didn't matter at that moment. Ulrich stood in the doorway standing with his stupid pride and strangly new maturity as Hiroki tried to push him out.

"How did you find us?" I whispered, still shocked.

"You're not that hard to find, Yumi." I scoffed at his response, crossing my arms.

"What 's going on, Yumi? Why are you at a hotel? How long have you actually been here? Tell me **something**, Yumi!" he roared.

I looked away from his angry, pleading eyes, biting my bottom lip. My heart heaved, weighing heavily, as if it was being forced down.

"Tell me, Yumi," This time, his voice softer. "Just tell me what you need."

I didn't know what to do. I was weary and wanted to rest. Having to run away from Ulrich had become a full time job. I couldn't do it anymore. I felt light-headed and drowsy. I couldn't even keep my eyes open.

"I-I....I need...." I couldn't even finish the sentence.

My head blanked out before the walls began to spin and I saw Ulrich and Hiroki panicking and screaming something I couldn't understand. The ground seemed to be getting closer and a loud boom followed. Darkness drowned me, with no chance of resurfacing.

__________

**Ulrich.**

I don't remember the last time my heart stopped beating like that. Even when I was scoring the winning goal in the rain for the final championships and won, I don't remember ever felt my air cut of so sharply.

But, I remembered her hair felt like luscious silky swan feathers and her pink pouty lips and the her soft breathing. I remembered how she looked so peaceful as she slept, her chest rising in continuous measures. I remembered feeling at ease when I saw her sleeping peacefully when everything in the outside world wasn't okay. I remembered, with her, I could be myself.

Seeing her with tubes all over her arms and the monitor keeping track of her heart beat left me close to a heart attack. I was scared for her life. She'd gone through tough times without so much as a grunt and a roll of the eyes. She was stronger than me; she never gave a hint of weakness or loss of control. She knew how to trap all her emotions in a box and toss it somewhere forever. But, she'd changed. She'd become snappy and grouchy as if one sound would set her off like a bomb.

I pulled away stray hairs from her pale face watching her intently. I have tried over and over to be there for her. I loved her. And I still do. Why couldn't she just see that?

* * *

Sorry for updating so LATE! I'm kinda busy with volleyball, tying to keep up with grades, and the whole enchilada. The school year is always hard for me to continuously update fanfiction because I have other things to deal with. I know I need to make more time and I'm going to try harder in everything. Wish me luck!


	11. Chapter 11

You know...I REALLY hate how long it takes me to write a story, because each time I think I'm ready to update, there's always that tiny little detail that affects the whole thing and puts everything out of whack. So, let's see if I can get everything back on track. I hope this one's good. :) And I am COMPLETELY open to any advice you guys have on how to make my writing better. Okay, Enjoy!

* * *

_I pulled away stray hairs from her pale face watching her intently. I have tried over and over to be there for her. I loved her. And I still do. Why couldn't she just see that?_

_________

Ulrich.

The back of my neck was tingling and sending chills down my back. Someone was stroking my hair and had woken me up from the sleep I was barely able to get. I most likely looked like a slob who hadn't taken a shower in a while, but hey, I was tired. My shoulders ached but I stretched, letting out a yawn. I heard a chuckle.

That little laugh jumped started my heart and woke me up. Yumi was up and smiling. I mean actually smiling... at me. Her lips curled upwards and her cheeks pink. It left me completely lost for words. I haven't seen that bright smile in such a long time I thought I was looking at a stranger. But, it was Yumi all right. It was definitely the Yumi Ishiyama from my childhood years.

"You're awake!" I announced in relief.

She laughed again, my eyes glued to her sweet face, "That's the understatement of the day."

"How do you feel?" I took her hand and held it in mine. "Do you want me to get the nurse?"

She shook her head. Then searched the room. "Where's Hiroki?"

I checked the room for myself, confused. Hiroki was in here the whole time. I didn't know where he'd gone. "Um, I'm not sure. He probably went to the bathroom or to get you some food."

She nodded, "Yeah, probably." But, she didn't look reassured.

There was so much I wanted to ask her, but I also didn't want a repeat of what happened at the hotel. She'd just woken up all cheery and sun shine. I needed to give her time before I hit her with the questions I so desperately needed to know the answers to.

A few moments later, Hiroki comes into the room followed by Aelita, Amber, and the guys. Hiroki glared at me while the others stared, obviously not expecting me to be here. The atmosphere became heavy and dark, everyone holding their breathe as if afraid of what would happen next.

I stood up instinctively. I wasn't wanted here; didn't need to read their minds to understand that depressing fact.

"I'd better go. Feel better, Yumi." I grabbed my jacket off the chair I was sitting on and left the room.

_______

Yumi.

He left just like that. I wanted to call him back and tell him to stay, but I didn't. I couldn't. The emotion he held in his eyes for me just minutes ago disappeared and turned into a cold, stone-hard emptiness. I watched him go in silence.

I didn't acknowledge the others standing in the room till Aelita came crying an ocean and hugged me.

"Oh, Yumi, you don't know how scared I was after Hiroki called us," She sobbed into my shoulder as I soothed her, rubbing circles on her back.

"You should have seen her, Yumi, " Odd's eyes are bulged as he told me the story. "She freaked us all out with her screaming and that crazy look in her eyes that I think we are all scarred for life. I don't think I can look at her the same way again. "

The way Odd always exaggerated his little tales always made my day. I only laughed at the image of Aelita going after them like there was no tomorrow.

Aelita shot up and screamed at Odd, "Shut up, Odd! You don't know what you're talking about!"

I thought Odd was ready to shrink to the size of a pebble by the horrified look on his face. Theo laughed while Jeremie only shook his head with a smirk.

"Looks like Odd's in trouble now. Aelita isn't all sunshine and daises anymore. "Theo was holding onto his sides for support. Odd only looked more miserable.

I watched this little episode as if I was the only audience and was made for my entertainment. But, I was still had unfinished business with one person in the room who still hadn't said anything or even laughed. I looked at her, hoping she'd at least take the first step I was unwilling to take.

"Amber?" Amber turned her head towards me, looking at me with sad eyes that mirrored my own.

Moments passed by and the clock ticked by, I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed my legs over the bed and Amber did the rest. We embraced each other with huge smiles. I finally had my best friend back after almost 4 weeks of pain and hurt and no trust. Things would finally go back to normal.

"I'm sorry, Yumi," Amber sniffled. "I'm such an ignorant, pinheaded jerk."

I let go of her to show her that I was okay, "Don't worry. I'm a complete imbecile, just like you."She laughed then sniffled a little.

Obviously, it was an important, intense moment and, of course, Odd was the one to ruin it.

"AWW! Group hug!" he came charging towards us and squeezed himself in the middle of the hug with everyone else laughing and joining in on the hug.

"You're still not off the hook, Odd," Aelita warned. Laughs filled the whole room.

________

The nurse had come in much later to check up on me and had to ask everyone to leave because too many were in the room. I was able to sign myself out at met back up with the guys in the waiting room. Theo had borrowed the van from his mom and packed us all in. I watched the hospital disappear as Theo drove down the street.

I hadn't noticed we were outside my house until my stomach began to churn. Theo pulled up by the rusting gates that were left slightly ajar. I hadn't told them about how Hiroki and I 'ran away' yet and I wasn't sure I was ready too. Amber and Aelita knew our situation, but our fight left them utterly clueless about the stuff that happened.

Hiroki turned around and looked at me for guidance. The van was quiet and everyone was looking at us now, waiting for us.

"Are you going in?" Jeremie asked, concerned.

I had to think of something quick, unless I planned to tell them about my mom and her affair with someone who could be my older brother.

"I'm actually-"

"She's staying with me, actually. I forgot to mention that," Aelita said, quickly. Thank you! "Sorry, I guess I forgot to mention that to you guys."

"Yeah, our parents are out of town so I thought it'd be better if we stayed with Aelita."

Amber, Theo, and Jeremie gave us suspicious looks but didn't mention anything. Theo started up the car again and headed off to Aelita's, leaving my old home behind.

I knew I had unfinished business with my parents. I didn't expect my mom to call the police, but I was hoping my dad call for our sake. I should at least call for a lawyer and get legally emancipated. But, I didn't have a clue on how to do all that. I didn't know the first thing about court either. I had a long ways ahead of me.

_______

I knew I lost the bet. That was an obvious thing with only 2 days left for the bet. Amber had been keeping track of Sissi and I was sure Sissi was keeping track of me. But, whenever I asked Amber about the bet, she never mention a word to me, always lost in thought. Aelita was the same. I figured Sissi had down all the 'hot' guys from school and may have hit other high schools and even college students! I wasn't willing to go that far for a bet. Even if it meant I'd have to be Sissi's servant for the rest of the year.

But, with more important matters, things were going back to normal (besides that fact that I'd have to emancipate myself from my parents and take full custody of Hiroki). I told Aelita and Amber my depressing story as they listened word for word. They had my back, just like I knew they would. Amber had also gotten her license and drove me to the hotel to pick up my stuff and check out.

I even quit my job at the bar and the pen si lat classes. I felt so much more....uplifted. Things were finally getting better for me and for Hiroki. I guess I should have taken that first step.

_______

* * *

Not the greatest ending, but I think I answered some confusing parts (I hope).

Songs:

Break Your Heart - Taio Cruz

Baby - Justin Bieber

Halo - Beyonce

So, if you guys wanted to know about how things are going (about my life :P) keep reading below:

This week was my spring break and it was pretty fun :) I went to Hawaii, got an awesome tan, lost a few pounds, got a ukulele, and went snorkeling with Manterays! They are kind like sting rays but they are much larger and don't sting. They are pretty much harmless.

I'm trying to learn how to play I'm Your's on the ukulele but its kinda hard for me since I'm left handed :(

Btw, don't go to the Big Island if you want to shop. It's hella expensive and it's mostly nature filled. Go to Honolulu. It's like the city San Fransisco but, hey, shopping is great there. I met asians straight from Japan and I'll tell you, some of their styles are really out there but totally fun :)


End file.
